Same Love
Same Love ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Verwandlung, und wird von Unique und Will gesungen. Will erfährt, dass Clint und die Kids von Vocal Adrenaline Blaine und Rachel mit Eiern beworfen haben, weshalb er ihnen eine Lektion in Sachen "Toleranz" erteilen will. Er lädt Vocal Adrenalines und New Directions´ ehemaliges Mitglied Unique ein, ihm bei seinem Anliegen zu helfen, indem sie diesen Song singen. Jedoch sind Vocal Adrenaline unbeeindruckt und nicht einverstanden, mit der Lektion. Das Original stammt von Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert aus ihrem Debütalbum "The Heist" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Will (Unique): When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight I told my mom, tears rushing down my face She's like "Will you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'" Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she? Bunch of stereotypes all in my head I remember doing the math like "Yeah, I'm good at little league" A preconceived idea of what it all meant For those that liked the same sex (Ooh) Had the characteristics The right wing conservatives think it's a decision And you can be cured with some treatment and religion Man-made rewiring of a predisposition Playing God, (Yeah yeah) aw nah here we go America the brave still fears what we don't know (Ooh) And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten But we paraphrase a book written (Ooh) thirty-five-hundred years ago I don't know Unique: And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm Will (Unique): If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me (Hoo) Have you read the YouTube comments lately? (Hoo) "Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily We become so numb to what we're saying (Oh oh) A culture founded from oppression Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board (Hoo) A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it Gay is synonymous with the lesser (Ooh) It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment (Yeah) The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference! Unique (Will): And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to Hey My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm (Love is patient) She keeps me warm (Love is kind) She keeps me warm (Love is patient) She keeps me warm (Love is kind) She keeps me warm (Love is patient) Not crying on Sundays (Love is kind) Love is patient (Love is patient) Oh (Love is patient) Beide: Love is kind Trivia *Das Original ist etwas über fünf Minuten lang, in der Serie wurde es auf unter drei gekürzt. *Das Wort "Ben" wurde zu "Will" geändert. *Das ist das erste Mal seit der ersten Staffel, dass Will rappt. *Das ist Uniques letztes Duett in der Serie. *Auch wenn das Design anders ist, ähnelt Uniques Kleid dem von Mary Lambert, als sie den Song bei den 56. Grammy Awards sang. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester